In the field of wireless electronic devices, there is continuously an increase in the number of applications and features to enhance the functionality of the wireless electronic devices. In order to facilitate the operation of the wireless electronic devices, earphones have been provided for enhancing the media experience, as well as to facilitate the hands-free functionality. As the earphones are plugged into the wireless electronic device, the internal back speakers are disabled and the sound is transmitted via the earphones to the user. However, whether the earphones are used or not is not determined.